


Strawberry Wine

by 127sins



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other NCT Members members will appear too, Smut, Ten the sex therapist, They are cute innocently dumb babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127sins/pseuds/127sins
Summary: “Come in, come in. Welcome to Dr. Ten’s office, we provide honest advice but might lack a bit of empathy.”Aka Jungwoo and Doyoung had sex for the first time but Jungwoo isn't sure that it went all too well.





	Strawberry Wine

Taking a deep breath Jungwoo counted to 5 inside his head to calm down before he raised his hand to press the doorbell. He had messaged Ten a few minutes ago to let him know that he’d be visiting their dorm so it wasn’t unexpected when he heard the door unlock without anyone asking who it was.   
  
“Come in, come in. Welcome to Dr. Ten’s office, we provide honest advice but might lack a bit of empathy.” Ten waved his arm in a dramatic way as the opened the door for Jungwoo.    
  
Wayv had been living together for a little under 2 months now, strengthening their teamwork as SM called it. Jungwoo knew that it indeed did bring you closer together to live in the same apartment, heck he himself had moved to the 127 dorm shortly before he debuted with them, but he couldn’t help but miss his best friend and their late night talks.    
  
“I slept with Doyoung.” 

 

There was no need to talk around the bush in his opinion and Ten seemed to appreciate it, the glimmer in his eyes immediately igniting as they sat down on the couch. A loud choking noise followed by coughing came from the kitchen shortly after his statement and Kun walked out, red faced and waving sheepishly into their direction before speed walking to his room. 

 

Ten only tsked and focused his attention on Jungwoo once more. “So how was it, were there candles?, baby making music? Roses? There better have at least been silk sheets.” Jungwoo nodded along to the list in agreement, after all all of these things had been there. He even had triple checked if the sheets were real silk just in case it actually would make a difference.    
  
“Yeah, all of that but…” he bit his lip and looked down on his lap. Ten scooted closer, putting one of his arms around him, one of the things the dancer always knew would calm Jungwoo down. “I kinda ruined the silk sheets with some blood but yes, I made sure everything was perfect.”    
  
A grin spread on the shorters lips as he snuggled closer. “Who would have thought the day would come where Kim Jungwoo isn’t a virgin anymore, but to even have blood involved? I knew Doyoung would have weird kinks but wow.” Jungwoos eyes widened almost comically at the statement. Had Doyoung maybe planned that there would be blood involved? But why was he freaking out like that then? No this didn’t make any sense. 

 

He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to bring this across to Ten though. Yes they were really really close but there is still something embarrassing about admitting that you basically had sex the wrong way? Or worse, what if they did everything right but Jungwoo simply doesn't like sex? Doyoung had said that he didn’t want to try again because he was afraid to hurt him again but this didn’t mean that he would not go looking for someone else that actually did like it.    
  
What if this whole thing ended up being the reason why they break up? Doyoung was his everything, his emotional support rock whenever he felt nervous, the person he thought about first thing in the morning.

 

Tears were running down his cheeks and before he knew it himself he felt Ten grab his shoulder in concern. “Jungwoo, Woo what's wrong?” 

 

He saw Tens worried and blurred face, asking him over and over to calm down and tell him what's wrong but all Jungwoo could do was wrap his arms around the shorter before the floodgates opened and he started sobbing into his shoulder. 

 

The commotion must have lured some of the others to come out of their rooms but Jungwoo was too busy trying to calm himself down he didn't know who it was. Ten however quickly said something in Chinese to whoever had entered while rubbing the youngers back in a soothing motion. 

 

He wasn't sure how long they had been sitting there for already but slowly breathing got easier again and he loosened his grip around Ten to lean back and look at the dancers face through now swollen eyes. Ten still looked worried but a small smile appeared on his lips as soon as he saw the guilt on Jungwoos face. 

 

“Don't even try to apologize. I don't know what caused this outburst but I'm always here to listen and be cried on, I hope you know that.” 

 

Kun walked back in with a glass of water and a box of tissues and handed them over. He also had a concerned look on his face which Jungwoo quickly answered with a little smile and a small thank you before Ten shooed him away again. 

 

“So now that you have calmed down again, do you want to talk about it? I don't know the solution to everything but two idiots have more ideas than one.” Laughing Ten dodged Jungwoos slap before making himself comfortable again, one arm still wrapped around the younger in support.

 

“God this is such so embarrassing though. Ten I'm 21 I am supposed to know how sex works and not make any mistakes.” Jungwoo complained as he buried his burning red face in his hands. Ten couldn't help but let out a snort next to him but patted his back soothingly. 

 

“You aren't ‘supposed’ to know anything perfectly just because you are 21 Jungwoo, especially considering you never had gay sex ed in school or anything. So you think something went wrong?” 

 

“Yeah...At least I think so? Or maybe I just don't like sex but it just hurt so so much I couldn't really bring myself to enjoy it and then Doyoung couldn't enjoy it because I seemed to be in pain and now I ruined both of our first times.” Taking a deep breath Jungwoo got ready to start another monologue but Ten was quick to cover his mouth and sit up straight. 

 

“Okay wait, First of all you didn't ruin anything, neither of you liked it and you stopped which is always better than continuing with something that just doesn't feel right. Second of all Doyoung not enjoying it isn't your fault either, he loves you so obviously he didn't enjoy something you hated.” 

 

Jungwoo opened his mouth again to reiterate but Ten was quick to shoot him down with just a simple look. “Now tell me, did you use enough lube?”

 

The red on Jungwoos cheeks deepened immensely at this question. “I think so? I mean all we had was one of those small packets that are the same size as condoms but those are made to be enough to have sex right?” 

 

All he got as an answer was a loud sigh from the dancer who was obviously fighting the need to facepalm himself. Without a word he got up and walked over to his room, leaving Jungwoo behind alone on the couch, still as red as a tomato. 

 

Just a few moments later he came back with a little bottle in his hand. He tossed it over to the younger as he approached and jumped back onto the sofa. 

 

“They were made to be enough for straight sex Jungwoo. And even then they sometimes aren't enough.” Ten gestured to the lube Jungwoo had caught from him just seconds ago. “Take it. I have a couple more because I like to smuggle in multiple bottles at a time every few months so I don't have to worry about running out.” 

 

Jungwoo quickly nodded and slipped it into one of his pockets. He knew it was hard to get anything along these lines into their dorms, their managers drove a hard regime when it came to what they were doing, even in their free time. 

 

“Okay next question. Were you turned on before the penetrative part or was there not enough foreplay.”

 

“Of course, We spent almost an hour making our before even. It was all perfect in my opinion…” The younger began fiddling with the cap of the bottle he was holding, obviously still awkward about everything going on. 

 

_ Better take that away before he spills it everywhere now _ , Ten thought and quickly snatched the bottle back to put it on the small coffee table in front of them. “I especially mean fingering, did it feel good or did it also hurt? Did he or you take your time in opening you up?”    
  
Jungwoo shrank even more into the sofa, thinking back to how Doyoung’s shaking fingers had first come into contact with his hole, the cold feeling of the lube they had forgotten to warm up before and the slight sore pain even one finger had brought him. 

 

“He was really nervous...but we did use two fingers before we continued. If we had used more we couldn’t have had any lube left to put on his...you know.” blushing even more, Jungwoo hid his face in his hands. 

  
Ten couldn’t help but snicker at that. “You know if you can’t even say the word dick you shouldn’t be having one inside you?” he dodged the weak punch Jungwoo attempted to land on him before pulling out his phone and typing something in. “I’m gonna send you some websites that have info on gay sex so you can look at them with Doyoung later. Did you enjoy it at least?” The Silence coming from the now bundle called Jungwoo was enough of an answer. “I don’t know how big his dick is but two fingers for any amount of time isn’t enough for a virgin that doesn’t know what to expect yet, woo.”    
  
  


A small groan could be heard from the younger who was still attempting to hide from the world. “So what you’re saying is we really fucked up.” Ten wrapped his arms around him, trying his best not to laugh as to not make Jungwoo feel even worse.    
  
“Yeah, but it’s okay. Sex isn’t an exact science, woo. And the more you worry about it the harder it is to enjoy it so talk it out with Doyoung and try again when you’re ready. You’re not broken just because you didn’t enjoy it the first time around and even if you discovered that you do not enjoy it at all, Doyoung is head over heels for you no matter what.”

 

Looking up to the dancer from inside his embrace, Jungwoo pouted his signature innocent puppy pout “He won't even look at me without pity right now, I don’t know how I am supposed to get him to talk to me about this, much less try again.” 

 

Patting down his fluffy hair Ten just grinned as he answered. “I guess we’ll just have to make him listen then huh?” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in years so excuse me if things sound a bit awkward at times, it will be better in later updates I promise!


End file.
